Let me buy you a drink
by PhantomD
Summary: From the prompt "I'm pretending to be your BFF cause you looked very uncomfortable with that person at the bar". Lucy is left drinking alone with Levy making doll eyes at the scary looking bartender, leaving her the perfect target for Dan to make him move. Thank god for GBF Natsu!


"I'll have a cosmopolitan please," Lucy Heartfilia asked the bartender who was standing on the other side of the bar. She hadn't initially planned to go out that night, she had really wanted to work on her novel, but her best friend Levy McGarden had pleaded with her to go. She wanted to hang out with one of the other bartender, a beefy man named Gajeel with lots of piercings, but didn't want to go alone. So Lucy was stuck at one end of the bar, alone, while Levy flirted with him.

The bartender who had taken her order brought her the drink and she took a sip with a sigh.

"Hey, why so glum beautiful?" a voice asked from beside her.

She turned to see a brown-haired, muscular looking man sitting next to her, a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not." she said bluntly. "I'm just here with a friend."

"I don't see your friend anywhere." he said. She pointed to the blue-haired girl who was whispering something in Gajeel's ear. "Some friend, huh?"

"She really likes him so I'm happy to let her spend time with him." she told him, her voice icy and cold.

"Still, she drags you here and then leaves you alone. How thoughtless. Although I guess fate is on my side because I was able to meet you because of it. I'm Dan. Dan Straight."

"Lucy." she said distractedly, focusing more on her drink and pulled the shoulder that was closest to Dan further in, attempting to close off the conversation.

"So Lucy, what do you do?"

She sideways glanced at him before responding, "I work at a coffee shop."

"Oh cool, so you're a barista. I get coffee all the time. I'm a banker at a prominent bank. Come here some nights to de-stress. It's really stressful being in my position."

"I'm sure it is." Lucy said, sarcasm dripping from her words. She glanced over at Levy, hoping she would come over and get this guy to go away. She got guys like this coming up to her from time to time because of her chest size, and normally she could handle it but this guy wasn't catching on to her short answers and closed off mannerisms. This is usually where Levy came in.

"So Lu-tan, wanna go somewhere a little more quiet?" Dan asked, putting a hand on her knee.

"Not really. Think I'll stay here, finish my drink, and keep an eye on my friend."

Dan shifted closer, moving his hand up her thigh. "Come on, let's go. She'll be fine and I'll buy you another drink later..."

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass." She replied, pulling her leg away from his hand.

"Lucy, babe, come on," Dan cooed.

"Look Dan, my answer is still-"

"OH. MY. GOD." A voice said from behind them, cutting Lucy off. "Is that you? It's been forever!"

A man with the most ridiculous pink hair she'd ever seen walked right up to her, gave her a hug and a kiss on either cheek.

"Excuse me, but Lu-Lu and I were having a conversation." Dan replied.

"Hey Luigi, who's your friend here? He's super cute," the man said eyeing Dan seductively.

"You kidder, stop it with that stupid nickname," Lucy said, playing along with this charade. "This is Dan and I was actually thinking he's totally your type!"

"Were you?" the man said, looking Dan up and down before saying, "I'd have to agree with you there, Lu. Hey Dan, I'm Natsu."

"Woah man, I don't swing that way. Couldn't you tell by how Lucy and I were being intimate?"

"Looked more like you were fighting a losing battle. Plus, lots of people say that, but I'm sure I could change your mind..." Natsu said with a wink.

"Sorry I don't... I mean... Bye!" Dan said and practically ran away from the two of them.

The man named Natsu started to laugh, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Man that guy was a total douche!" he said.

"Yea, seriously. Thanks for helping by the way. And my name is Lucy, NOT Luigi."

"Sorry about that. Had to guess just from 'Lu' and that's the first thing I could think of. I'm Natsu and I'm not actually gay."

"Your hair says otherwise."

"Hey, my hair is super manly I'll have you know."

"It's pink."

"Salmon."

"Whatever you say."

"By the way, I overheard some of the conversation. You don't need to worry about Gajeel. He can be hard headed and downright scary looking, but he's a pretty good guy."

Lucy looked up at him. "You know him?"

"Something like that. We're cousins."

"Woah really?" Lucy asked. "You guys look nothing alike, so I never would have guessed. I'm glad he's not a bad person. She really likes him."

Natsu leaned in towards her. "Can I let you in on a secret? He likes her too, but is too stubborn to say anything."

Lucy giggled. "That's such a boy thing to do. Especially one that looks like him."

"He is pretty scary looking, eh?"

"Well, compared to someone with pink hair..."

"Salmon."

"Seriously though, thanks so much for saving me from Dan." Lucy said. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm a whisky kinda guy, just so you know."


End file.
